Vigilante
by masterthiefstone
Summary: An unknown hero stalks Camelot's streets at night, rescuing the common people. Arthur, however, is under pressure from the court to find,arrest and ship him out to Stonebarge prison. But what happens when a big secret is revealed? Chapters being remastered and improved. Contains Merlin whump and some bad language and maybe torture in later chapters.
1. Raven

Okay guys, I'll come clean. Nothing has really taken up my time however I have decided that, as well as adding a new chapter (sometime in the future) I would improve the older chapters, make them a bit more engaging because they are not the greatest pieces of work are they? Any way, keep giving me prompts for a new story, I've had some great ones so far. Also, just for reference, Camelot is set when Arthur is king but before Elyan's death. It is also slightly out of the time period as I'm adding a clock tower in Camelot but, don't worry.

The bells toll for me and my death, the desperate women thought as the bells rang loudly, drowning her screams. It was midnight, according to the ringing but that was the least of her concerns; the man holding her throat was. Vulgarly, he leered at her, spit flying out if his mouth as he emitted a roar of a laugh, his second hand reaching forward and unlacing the ribbons holding her dress together. Tears spilled forward as she fruitlessly flailed and kicked her legs out, causing him to laugh harder. The dress slipped...but did not fall down. Looking down, she notice that there was a dart in her dress, pining it to the wall but neglecting to let it fall. A voice she recognised as slightly Irish echoed in the darkness. "What are you doing to this fair maiden?" Her assailant looked confused, head swinging wildly, searching for the man who disturbed his fun. Smirking slightly, he withdrew a knife from his belt and spoke with a loud, gruff voice. "Come 'ere you coward! I'll cut yer legs off!" He tried to appear intimidating but failed when an eerie laugh emerged from the seemingly never ending darkness of the alleyway. "What are you going to do with that you half-wit." The Irish voice contained a hint of humour that made the woman relax whilst smiling at the insult. However the man did not feel the same, but became angry and lunged for the woman, only to stop as a black-clad arm gripped his wrist in a bone crushing grip. The hand flicked and the man flipped, lying dazed on the floor as a shadowy figure lent over him. Everything faded to black.

Merlin jolted awake as a rather embarrassing case was brought before the king. With only his underclothes on, the balding man was dragged in, hog tied and gagged. The court burst anew, their interested re-kindled by the new visitor. "Lord Rawhide, what is the meaning of this!" Arthur shouted, addressing his captain of the guard. The slimy man just released an equally slimy smile that had Merlin almost bringing up his breakfast. "This, is, aha, Thomas Parkson, your highness. He is a, er, a suspected woman predator if you know what I mean?" Rawhide's voice was croaky and draw out. "We found him, aha, the guards that is, this morning, in an alley way. There was a woman next to him that said she had been, er , rescued from his advances but she can't say by whom." With his 'grand speech' over, Rawhide bowed low like the suck up he pretended to be before slinking away into the sidelines, alongside the other nobles. Arthur glared at the man as he whimpered and tried to flee from the kings gaze; how he hated rapists. Looking over at Merlin, he found the idiot staring at Thomas, almost bent over with laughter. He sobered instantly however as his gaze caught Arthur's and he hurried to his masters side with the wine pitcher in his hands. Whilst the court argued amongst themselves, Arthur pulled Merlin in close by his neckerchief and whispered into his ear: "What should I do with the man?" He released Merlin, who gave him a small smile and he listened with rapt attention (although he would deny it to his dying breath) to the advice her servant was giving him. "I suggest Arthur, that you imprison him in Stonebarge for, say, seven months?" Arthur found himself wholeheartedly agreeing and, as Merlin walked swiftly the the corner of the room, Arthur demanded silence. Slowly he stood up and turned to face his knights, Percival, Elyan, Leon and Gwaine. He gave them a small nod, which they returned before twisting his head back to face the nobles and Thomas. "For your crimes against Camelot, I, King Arthur Pendargon, sentence you to seven months in Stonebarge prison. May god have mercy on your soul."

As the guards moved to grab Thomas, one held up his hand signalling them to stop. "Sire," he called. "He is speaking sire! Would you care to listen?" Arthur nodded his consent and the gag was removed. Instantly the man's voice surged louder until he was all but screaming. "Beware the man in the shadows! Beware him for he stalks the streets! Beware the Raven!" With that he collapsed upon the floor, muttering to himself, over and over again.


	2. Morning session

The first rays of light were just coming up when Merlin left his chambers. Grabbing a sturdy metal pole that he had created, he crept out of Gaius's workshop and into the castle corridor. Careful to avoid any guards, he made it to the one of the lowest regions in the dungeon and came face to face with an enchanted wooden door. Looking around to check that no one was spying on him, he pushed a small brick that was placed just above the frame and smiled contently as the door swung open. Immediately he strutted in, cautiously closing the door behind him. Merlin felt that familiar warm feeling as he eyes glowed a bright gold before all the torches in the room and a magnificent chandelier hanging from the ceiling lit up. Going through a side door, Merlin carefully placed the pole on two hooks and then removed his shirt. Most people would expect a skinny frame with no muscles however under the shirt there was finely toned and shaped body rippling with muscle. Raising his arms, Merlin grabbed the pole and lifted himself off the ground and pulled himself up do that his shoulders were above the pole. He then dropped his arms but bent his knees so that his feet never touched the floor. Merlin told himself that he would not touch the floor until he had done 500 of the pull ups. Counting, he started again.

Arthur was unsurprised when his door slammed open, his scruffy manservant skidded in and managed to go flying when he hit the table. The boy looked a mess; hair sticking up, shoulders drooping, sweating. Honestly, had he never trained in his whole life? "Been at the tavern again?" Arthur quipped, grinning like a madman. "No I died after smelling your laundry and the death told me I had chores to do." ,Erin shot back although he was frowning. "I see that you are already up." He stated, staring in surprise. He hadn't been that late had he? "Yes, I woke up an hour ago when my idiot manservant should have woke me. Instead I had to wake myself and get George to bring me and Gwen breakfast. Honestly it was the worst thing I've ever done." For the first time, Merlin noticed Gwen sat in the corner, reading a book. She smiled at him and gave a small wave. He waved back. "Seeing as you're so late, I had time to remember that the stable needed cleaning." Arthur chuckled at him. Grumbling, Merlin made his way out the room. He hadn't been that late finishing his exercise.

Hey guys, sorry for the short chapters at the moment. And if anyone gets ticked off at the lack of description of Merlin's secret area, don't worry, he's going back to it. I really hope you enjoyed the story and, once again, I am open to suggestions.


	3. The worst villain to have graced us

Groggily, Merlin peeled his eyelids back but it made no difference. He was still surrounded by black. Everywhere he looked, there was nothing but a dark abyss. Frowning when a headache emerged, he tried to remember what had happened. He had been sat on a rooftop, in the shadows, when he heard a noise behind him. Startled, he had turned around but before he could, he felt a pain in his neck before he blacked out. No he was here. Wherever here was. He snapped his eyes shut when a bright light flooded his vision. Oh. He'd been blindfolded. Looking around, Merlin noticed that he was hanging upside down by his feet, his arms bound tightly to his sides. He appeared to be in a small dungeon area filled with torches. After a minuet of analysing his position, Merlin became aware there was somebody in the room with him. Looking forward, he saw a broad man with a dark coloured cloth wrapped around his face holding a plank of wood. Seeing the mask, Merlin wondered why his captor hadn't taken his costume/armour off. "The boss wants to see you Raven." Came a slow, monotone voice; ah yes, his guard. "And who is your cowardly boss, whom dares not show his face?" He dared to ask. His only answer was a hard hit in the ribs from the wood. Smirking, the guard lumbered off, leaving Merlin alone. A foolish mistake. Pushing hard against his bonds, he managed to free his arms. Quickly, he pulled himself up, untied his feet then swung around, planting his boots on the stone floor. He spotted a trapdoor on the ceiling and an escape formed in his head. The man who captured him was obviously not very smart as he had failed to remove Merlin's tools. Pulling out his climbing darts, he threw it up hard and it hit the trapdoor with a satisfying thunk. Within seconds, he had reached the top and, after pushing his hand into a gap, he swung his legs up and smashed open the door.

After climbing through, Merlin realised that he was in the barn that occupied the space near the castle wall. Smiling at his luck, Merlin pushed the door open and peered around cautiously. Standing by a nearby fire were two of Camelot's guards. Merlin almost sighed in relief until he realised that they were, in fact, Knights and not just any knights. It was Gwaine and Percival. All the knights had been ordered to apprehend him so he would have to be careful. Golden eyes glowed as he slowed down time and ran to nearby shadows; his black armour concealing him. Moving slowly, he kept his eye on his two friends. They hadn't noticed him and with that, he swept off towards his chambers.

Gaius glared at the black clad figure who shut the door behind them. Steel toes shown in the candle light, as did two piercing blue eyes. "What time do you call this?" He inquired. The figure removed their cowl and had the decency to look sheepish. "Sorry Giaus," came the familiar voice of his ward. "I got caught up in some nasty business." Giaus only hummed in response. He watched Merlin run up the stairs and emerge moments later, dressed in his familiar servant garb. Gaius knew that the boy would put his armour away later on in the day. But for now, he was Merlin, not Raven and he had another job to do.


	4. Wanted

Sorry for the delay guys, I was away from the Wifi for awhile. I'll try and do a longer chapter instead- if not now, next time.

The court was alive with booming exclamations. A man had been found brutally murdered, his body mutilated and barely unrecognisable and the court were trying to find out who did it. Their were suggestions such as common thugs, a sorcerer and somebody even had the audacity to suggest Morgana. Arthur wasn't happy. Looking to his left, he could see Merlin with his head bowed, leaning against a pillar, very obviously asleep. Arthur did nothing though because Gauis had come to him earlier, explaining that his ward had been up all night with nightmares. Eyes softening, Arthur decided that he would let the boy have a day off tomorrow. Drawing his eyes away, he became of somebody saying his name: Lord Rawhide. "What is it Lord Rawhide?" He snapped. He couldn't stand the man. He had seen the way he treat his servants and the way he acted as if everybody was below him. Smiling his smug grin at the attention Rawhide continued: "It is my belief sire that it is that abominable creature stalking the night. The one people call the 'Raven'". Arthur frowned; he thought that Raven helped stop criminals, not murdered people. By now, the whole court was in uproar. Most were agreeing with Rawhide whilst a few were protecting Raven's innocence. "SILENCE!" Arthur's voice rang loud and clear through the hall. All eyes were in him. Sighing, Arthur knew what he had to do. "I will put notices about this 'Raven' up around Camelot and will issue a curfew. However, until proven guilty, he is to brought to me alive for questioning. Do I make myself clear?" All around the room there was murmurs of agreement. One person decided to be more vocal. Rawhide, again. Honestly, did the man never shut up? "Thank you sire," The title sounded like a mockery. " I will sleep safer knowing that the freak is going to be apprehended."

Since entering the court, Merlin had been meditating; head bowed, eyes closed, completely silent. It was the anniversary of the...incident. All he wanted to do was figure things out however his attention was brought back to the present when he heated Arthur shout out. "I will put notices about this 'Raven' up around Camelot and will issue a curfew. However, until proven guilty, he is to brought to me alive for questioning. Do I make myself clear?" Great thought he, I'm now wanted. Merlin was ready to meditate when Lord Rawhide's voice called out: " I will sleep safer knowing that the freak is going to be apprehended." Looking up, all Merlin could see were his parents arguing whilst he was crouched in the corner; bloody, beaten and whimpering. "HE'S A DISGUSTING FREAK DEAR AND I'M OBLIGED TO TREAT HIM LIKE ONE!" Shouted his dad, spit flying out his mouth into the face of his crying mother. "He is no such thing Albert. Please look at him!" She whispered, tears cascading down her thin face. Merlin watched as his father stormed towards his younger self, stopped and then grab his neck so he couldn't breathe. He watched as the child struggled for all his worth and then slump down, unconscious. Merlin stared, helpless as his father pulled up a floorboard and throw him in it, snarling. Then everything faded away into bittersweet emptiness...

Arthur was in a daze. After Rawhide's deceleration, Merlin had gasped, looked up then passed out. Sprinting, Arthur caught him and was instantly surrounded by the inner circle of knights. His eyes widened when he felt how cold Merlin was. Picking his manservant up (who was far too light) Arthur sped away to Gaius's chambers. The rest of the knights and Gwen rushed behind him, desperate to discover what was wrong with their friend. As luck would have it, Gauis wasn't in his chambers, leaving Arthur, the knights, Gwen and an unconscious Merlin. "Quick, put him in the cot by the fire" Came Percival's calm and quiet voice. Doing what he was told, Arthur laid his friend down and covered him in blankets and the capes of the knights behind him. Jumping from foot to foot, Arthur bit his lip and wondered what to do. He was just about to leave and find Gauis when he heard a quiet groan behind him. Merlin was waking up.

So, how was it? And what could the incident be?


	5. Percival

Merlin was in a fog. That was the only way to describe himself right now: He knew what was going on around him but he seemed detached from it. Quickly though he managed to collect himself and re entered the world around him. "Are you alright Merlin?" Asked an obviously worried Gwen.  
"Are you alright Merlin?" His mothers face swam into view. "Merlin...Merlin...MERLIN!" With a start, Merlin snapped his gaze to Arthur. Grinning slightly, Merlin slowly sat up. "Uh.." He broke off when he began to cough violently, his throat dry. Within seconds somebody was tilting a cup of water into his mouth. Percival. "Yeah, I'm.. I'm good." He admitted and, for once, he was not lying; he didn't hurt, he wasn't tired, he wasn't dying.  
"What happened back their buddy?" Came Gwaine's lighthearted voice although years of learning how to read people informed Merlin that the drunkard was actually concerned. " I dunno," he began (he was sure he heard Arthur snort and then gasp when Gwen slapped his arm). "I wasn't feeling so good and then it suddenly got really warm and too much for me." He lied.  
"I'm fine mother, he didn't hit me that hard." What was that? His thoughts were broken by Arthur clapping his arm and declaring "Well, seeing how generous I am (various snorts emerged) I will let you have the day off tomorrow but don't go swooning like a fainthearted lady again or else you'll be doing extra time." Merlin scowled then smiled and laughed slightly as Gaius forced them all to leave. Hurridly, he stood up and rushed to his room. Well at least he tried to.

"What do you think you are doing boy?" Came Gaius's stern voice.  
"I have a job to do!" It seemed though, that Gaius was in a very stubborn mood.  
"You just fainted boy and now you want to go gallivanting around the city! Codswallop! You will go to your room and you will sleep or Gods help you boy, powerful warlock or not, I will shove the most powerful sedative I have down that throat of yours!" Gaius voice became scary towards the end and despite all his training, Merlin couldn't help the look of fear that flashed across his face. Slowly, he backed away into his small room and carefully clicked the door shut. Laying on his bed, he closed his eyes in an effort to look asleep. Hours later, after being completely still and silent for what appeared to be years, Merlin heard the loud snores of his mentor in the main room. Smiling to himself, he crept out of his bed and away into the depths of the castle.

Percival knew something wasn't right. He also knew that everyone else had fallen for Merlin's lie about being sick but he hadn't. It was plainly obvious that Merlin wasn't ill and anyway, Percival knew that if he was, Merlin wouldn't have said. Looking out over the city, Percival gazed up at the moon and marvelled at its light. He always liked the night. Everything good that ever happened to him had happened at knight. His first kiss, his older sisters marriage, the first time he caught game. Looking closely though, Percival could make out a figure running on the rooftops and smiled softly. Raven. He, for one, did not believe that the man was guilty and knew that the accusation was ludicrous and for that reason, he didn't call the guards to ring the bell.

Ooh! Percival suspects! I have to say I didn't think Percival got enough love in Merlin. Anyway. Please tell me if you liked this chapter and what I could do to improve.


	6. Entertaining enemies pt1

"LONG LIVE KING ARTHUR!" The shout rang out throughout the hall; knights, nobles, ladies and servants joined in the shout then turned their attention to the task at hand: the feast. Succulent pigs made its place at every table, wine flowed like rivers and friends talked loudly to one another. Arthur gazed at the room happily, two months had gone by since Merlin's collapse and the brutal murder and, despite a few reports of Raven, everything was going perfectly. He heard music start to play and glanced to his left, spying Gwen. "Would you care for a dance?" He asked. In response, she laughed and held her arm out for him to take. The music was fast paced but the dance was easy so, along side Elyan, Percival( who was doing rather well) and Leon-and their respective dates- Arthur and Gwen proceeded to do something akin to a jig up and down the room. He laughed loudly and spotted Merlin sitting with Gaius, looking equally as enjoyed as his friends. All to soon, the floor became to crowded with dances so Arthur took Gwen's hand and led her back to their thrones. Both fell into fits of giggles when the watched Merlin attempt to dance fall over and nearly get trodden on by a baron. Being Merlin, the lad just laughed it off and the baron laughed alongside him. "You seem happy tonight sire." Came the familiar voice of Gaius.

" Well, everything has gone right for once so I don't see why not." He replied. He swelled with pride though, when Gaius smiled softly at him.

Somebody obviously wasn't in a happy mood for not a moment later, the doors swung open; the music stopped abruptly. The court went silent as the all to familiar face of Morgana Pendragon stormed in, a smirk carved on his face. "Forgive me brother if I intrude but it seemed like nobody bothered to invite me," she faked a hurt look. Furious, Arthur tried to move, but found himself stuck. He looked back at Morgana when he heard her taunting laugh. " Did you really think it would be so simple to get to me? No, of course not. Now you get to watch as everybody you love is killed around you and you can do nothing about it." Arthur stared, eyes wide in fear as his half-sister pulled out a sharp dagger and proceeded to walk slowly toward Gwen. He felt helpless; he couldn't move, couldn't talk. Just as Morgana reached the foot of Gwen's throne, a loud caw stopped her. She swung her head around and spotted a Raven sat on a window ledge, staring at her. A creepy smile grew on her face but before she could say anything the glass of the large, stained glass window behind Arthur shattered and a figure in all black flew in. Stumbling backwards she looked at him.

Thick black leather boots with metal toes stood firm against the ground whilst thick black leather(imagine leather armour) covered the legs, the hem tucked into the boots. The same material covered a thin but muscled chest; It was a lighter black, however at the top of the chest, there was the silhouette of a raven, black as pitch. A magnificent black cape hung proudly from his shoulders and Morgana could see metal rods on it, in the shape of the bones of a wing. The man's face was covered by a metal mask of black. It was terrifying; it had a medium sized nose/beak and it covered most of his face bar his mouth. It had glass eyes: impossible to see in but easy to see out of. Around his waist there was a belt which contained what appeared to be a folded up bow, several needles, potion bottles and rope with a small pouch next to it. Morgana backed away slowly; normally she would fight, but this was a new enemy, one she did not know of. Scared, she watched as he walked towards her and pulled out a needle. She tried to run but was stopped when something grabbed her ankle. She had no time to look however because as soon as her head turned, she felt something prick her neck and then everything faded to black.

Apologise for the wait guys, I was a little busy, a longer chapter today though so woooh! Hope you guys like it, fav and comment.


	7. Before the feast

_Merlin looked around gingerly; his father was nowhere to be seen. He groaned softly when he tried to move although it was muffled by the thick cloth tied tightly around his mouth. He was strapped down to a metal table, his body covered in open cuts, long and jagged. His father liked to punish him when he did that 'thing'. It hurt and he cried which would make father angry. A loud crash brought his attention to the other side of the room. He gasped in fear and surprise. His father was stood there, his arm outstretched and his hand open, facing the floor; facing the knife. Grinning like a madman, he bent over to retrieve it and began menacingly stepping towards Merlin. Panicking, Merlin struggled with all his might, tried screaming for attention but it did him no good. For the rest of the night, Merlin was in great pain._

Night before the feast.

Merlin woke up, gasping for breath. He remembered that night and the nights just like it. Stumbling out of bed, Merlin hastily put on his clothes and all but threw himself into the main part of the physician's tower. Gaius was already awake but before he could say anything, Merlin jumped into his arms, crying his eyes out. Gaius understood and slowly stroked his wards back, muttering soft reassurances into his ears. After a few minuets, Merlin looked up and smiled at him. "I won't ask because I know exactly what you were dreaming off." Gaius assured him. Merlin just smiled again and walked out of the door, closing it softly behind him, ready to serve Arthur once again. With one more long look at the door, Gaius turned back to his work. It broke his heart that all he could do is say words to his boy, not give him a potion or a trinket. What had happened to that boy was dreadful and Gaius could remember looking at him when he was younger and seeing a quiet, skinny, pale boy who flinched at every sound. The pain the boy suffered in his dreams was never ending and more powerful then any draught Gaius could make. Every night he moaned and groaned, cried and whimpered and in the morning he would sob then smile and walk out the door. Every waking moment was filled with fake enthusiasm and Gaius would be happy when, in a few months, Merlin would calm down and would sleep peacefully.

Sorry for the really short chapter but I was short on time. Anyway, I hope you liked it and I hope you comment and stay with me. Also, if you have any suggestions for future stories, the tell me and I'll discuss it with you.


	8. Entertaining enemies pt2

I apologise for not updating in a long time but I had a large collection of Fanfics to read so I was busy but here it is:

The court stared in silence as the figure clad in clothes as dark as pitch picked Morgana up bridal style and whispered something to her sleeping body. The silence ended soon though. Shouts and screams emerged from the startled onlookers and guards gingerly crept forward, their swords and spears held towards him at arms length. It was then that the figure seemed to come to his senses. He further shocked the court when he uttered words of Magic and the woman in his arms vanished; he then turned to face King Arthur. He bowed low, his back a straight line, his head tipped towards the floor. One of his legs was behind the other and his arm was held out to the side, as though frozen during a sweeping movement. Rising, he smiled softly at the king before he opened his mouth and a voice, radiating an unrecognisable accent came forth. " King Arthur, the greatest king there is, it is nice to meet you face to face at last. I understand you are accusing me of the vicious murder that occurred a few months prior. It is my sincere hope that you understand that I did not commit it and am in fact investigating it still yet I am still to come to a conclusion."

The king could do naught but stare; caught in a trance by this mysterious figure. The spell was broken, however, when a certain Lord charged forward. "Sire, why do you stop? Don't you want to order your guards to arrest this bas-" the rest of his statement was cut off by the presence of a metal staff touching his neck.

"Finish that sentences and this staff will find a new display case, Lord Rawhide. Do you think I don't know who you are? Why, I know things about you that would make even the hardest man shudder in disgust," the masked head tilted. " I do not wish to harm you but get in my way and my mind might change." Fearfully the Lord stepped back, visibly sighing at the lack of metal coming his way.

Clapping his gloved hands loudly, the man looked around at the rest of the court. "Let me make this clear to you, to all of you. No matter who you are, no matter how much money you have, no matter who you know or what you own, if you do an evil act, no matter how small, I will catch and punish you accordingly. There is only so much the guards can but don't think I won't stoop to such levels should the need occur. I have made it my duty to protect the innocent, the weak, and the people everyone looks down on. Yes, I have magic but I will use it for the good of others and if you believe me to be a villain then think again for I am the protector of this city. That is my job, you may not like that, but it is mine." With a sudden flash that left all blinded, the figure fired his dart rope ( from a one handed crossbow) and swung, once again, through the window. On the spot where his stood was a small, black piece of parchment with bold white lettering on it. The message was clear:

Justice will be served.


	9. Loyalty

Blinking heavily, Merlin stifled a groan and sat up slowly, wincing slightly at the slight twinge of pain from his abdomen. Yesterday's events at the feast had drained him severely; making him tired and in a small amount of pain. Glancing around him, he noticed that he was in his hideout, in his medical chamber. Raising slowly from the bed, he hobbled towards the exit of his den, thinking over his decision with Morgana. He had left her in an unknown part of the woods; part of him wished for her to perish whilst the other desperately wanted her to survive. Shaking his head to clear it, he climbed the steps and entered the main part of the castle. Looking through the window, he could see dawn begin to arrive and so he hurried off towards the kitchens to fetch the prince's meals.

Far away, in between thick foliage, Morgana awoke and, with a startled gasp, sat bolt straight, looking madly around her. She remembered the black clad figure from the feast and gazed around, fearful to attacks from the unknown enemy. Gingerly she stood up and, after making sure he was no way near, examined her surroundings, realising that she had no idea where she was. Panicking, she moved north, hoping she would come across something familiar. After walking for what seemed to be years, she began to notice the trees thinning out and, to her surprise, found herself in the clearing that housed her hovel. Grinning like a madman, she threw open her door and began plotting what to do with the 'hero'. If she could get him on her side, it would be nearly impossible for Arthur to win. Laughing softly to herself, she planned on how to get what she wanted.

Without knocking, Merlin catapulted the door open, one hand holding a tray laden with food. Sauntering in, he stopped short when he saw Arthur sat at his desk, his head in his hands. "Arthur, what is it?" He asked, depositing the tray on the table and walking slowly towards his friend. Arthur glanced up slowly, his eyes red from exhaustion. " That Raven appeared last night," he began.

"Oh?" Merlin prompted him to continue.

"He saved Gwen from Morgana and made this speech about how he will protect the city but then he saved Morgana from my troops and I don't know where his loyalties lie." Arthur confided in him. Merlin was about to reply when a guard burst through the door and shouted:

" Saxon soldiers sir, five of them attacking in the throne room!"


	10. Captured

Merlin watched as Arthur hurried from the room and, making sure nobody was following him, he ran to his chambers under the castle and retrieved his armour before looking at his weapons. He stopped and his mind began to drift; his real father had made each of those weapons and Merlin could imagine him,sat at a table with pieces of metal and cloth all around, using magic to form a bond between the materials that even the finest blacksmith could make. His eyes turned towards the small tube of metal and he wondered what inspired his father to create something so simple yet complex. It had two raised parts on the end of it; press one in, get a shield. Press the other and you get a sword, with balance to contend against Excalibur. Drawing himself back in, Merlin rushed forward but grabbed a oak-wooded handled metal hatchet instead of the tube before turning heel and retreating back to the throne room.

Arthur was shocked at the Saxons. They had been fighting against the knights of the round table for nearly ten minutes now and none had fallen. Looking over at Leon, he could see the man struggling against a bear of a man and, even with all his skills he could not bring the man down. Compared to Percival though, he was lucky. The man had two on him but Arthur relaxed when Elyan ran over. All the knights turned to look at Gwaine as exclaimed, a sword about to cut him down. He would of done, had it not been for the hatchet now sticking out the Saxons throat. Looking around hurriedly, Arthur watched,transfixed as the figure from the feast ran forward to retrieve his axe. Turning around, he stooped low and pulled Gwaine to his feet, handing him his sword before running off towards Leon. The knight looked relieved and, with new hope, began to fight harder. Arthur was too busy with his own man but he heard Leon cry out on joy and knew the man had been slain. At the same time, he saw in the corner of his eye Percival and Elyan finish off the Saxon they were fighting. All surrounded the last Saxon, who had enough sense to stop fighting, and pointed their weapons at him. All heads turned to the black-clad figure pointing his hatchet. "Well, that was a good fight." He ejactulated, a smile gracing his face that seemed to suit his foreign accent. "Thanks a ton mate, but who are you?" Came the ever persistent voice of Gwaine. The man turned towards him, an answer making its way out of his mouth when they were all blown away, something pushing them from the centre of the room. Because there, at the doors, was Morgana Pendragon.

_Dammit! _Cried Merlin, in his mind, whilst glaring at the advancing form of the witch. Why hadn't he killed her, or wiped her memory? His thoughts were interrupted when she address them. "My, how the mighty have fallen." She laughed a cruel laugh before snapping her mouth shut abruptly and turning instead to glare at him. Her eyes flared with hatred and anger but also confusion. It was obvious she hated him for helping Arthur but she wanted to know why. Or, who he was. "I now know what caused my downfall, dear brother," she cried, her eyes flicking back to the downed king. "It was my hesitance to kill you. By wanting to hurt you slowly, I let you slip away every time. Now though, now, I get to do it the right way. Smirking, she removed a dagger from her belt and paced menacingly toward Arthur, ignoring all the Knights angry shouts for her to stop and surrender. Merlin knew though that she would not; he would have to stop her. Drawing on all his courage, he leapt up and, surging forward, barrelled into her, knocking them both to the fall. He lay there stunned but soon turned terrified as she lifted her head and whispered: "Got you." Before everything went black.

Percival watched as the Raven dived into Morgana before disappearing along with her. His suspicions were now confirmed. He watched as Arthur let out a shaky laugh before turning to address a guard who had just run in. "Bring me Merlin!" He ordered. The guard didn't move. "What?" He shouted. The guard just shuffled his feet but after a few seconds, he opened his mouth and spoke. "Merlin, sire, he came in with you. Did you not see him?" The knights were stunned into silence. Instantly Percival knew. Merlin was definitely the Raven but he had been captured meaning: "Merlin was obviously taken by a Saxon we didn't see." Percival lied, his voice rising.

Alright guys, so it's a bit longer today for all the time I've missed. Also, check out my new story: Grim Fandango. It's set in 1920's York, England (where I live!) and it's gonna have serious Merlin whump in it but, do not fear, I will still be uploading new chapters for vigilante. So, like, follow and leave a comment about what you liked, what you didn't and what you would like to see.

Bye


	11. Clipped wings

Merlin was filled with a sick sense of déjà vu. He had woken up a few minuets prior and found himself strapped by his arms ( which were by his side) and his ankles. They were magic restraints but Merlin didn't know if they were just a precaution or if Morgana knew about his magic. Images, memories, flashed through his head; each of his father cutting him open or putting something into him. He could hear his muffled cries and his step-fathers gruff voice telling him to be still and quiet. It was then that Merlin was filled with more dread. He had noticed that his top armour had been removed and his lower armour changed into bare feet and rough skin trousers. But, without a doubt, the worst thing was his helmet. It wasn't there.

Startled, Merlin shot his head as he heard a door slam shut but found himself staring into the face of Morgana. She smirked cruelly, and spoke in a light tone. "I should have guessed. Arthur's pathetic little lab dog would be a hero such as yourself. I had hoped to make the conversion to my side easier but then I took off the mask and, what do I find? The manservant to the King." Merlin opened his mouth to speak, to object but found himself biting back a scream instead as Morgana plunged a knife into his leg. He convulsed in pain but promised himself that he would not cry out. Twisting over as far as he could, he spat blood onto the cold, grey, stone floor and glared at her, trying to ignore the burning pain in his leg. "So," she began, leaning forward. "Shall we begin?"

Hours later, the guards dragged him along, his toes scraping the floor, his head bent low, and threw him into a damp cell as though he were a piece of coal into the fire. He rolled over onto his back and whimpered, the knife marks from when he had been removed from the table flaring with pain. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he knew that the chances of his wounds getting infected were extremely high so he resigned himself to his fate, his eyes burning a hole in the roof. He felt weak and pathetic; his magic cut off, he felt empty, like something was missing and a cold breeze replaced it. Tears rolled down his cheeks, making the bloody cuts sting but he found himself not caring. Wandering, his mind found a place in Camelot and all his friends there. What would they do when they found him missing along with his alter ego? Would they not make the connection? Or would they come at him, demanding retribution for his magic? Deep down, he knew that probably wouldn't happen but he found himself crying harder non the less. He wanted to go home.

I apologise for the really bad ending but, there it is. Please check out my other story, Grim Fandango.

Bye


	12. Rescue ideas

Thanks for staying loyal guys; hope you like the chapter. And, once again, don't forget to check out Grim Fandango!

Arthur was furious. He had just found out that not only this Raven character had been taken but his servant, dammit his best friend, had been taken as well. A million thoughts rushed through his head, making it pound. What would happen to him? Would he be left alone in a cell or worse, tortured? The idea made him shudder in realisation. He had to get Merlin (and probably Raven) out of Morgana's hold as soon as he could. Shouting out his door, he yelled at the guards. "Get me the Knights of the round table as quick as you can!" He watched, breathing hard, as the guards took off, going as fast as they could. Closing his door, he began to pace, running his hand through his dirty blonde hair. Not a moment later, Gwaine crashed through his door, a sincere look on his face. " I assume this is about Merlin." He said, his voice grave. Arthur nodded. It was at that moment that the rest of the knights invaded his chambers, along with Gwen. They all stared at him. "As you are all aware, Merlin was taken yesterday and it is my intention to retrieve him." The knights said nothing. "We know where roughly where Morgana is so, tomorrow, we will set off and rescue our mutual," Arthur gulped loudly. "Friend."

The following morning found the knights mounting their horses when they heard a cough originating from behind them all turning their heads, they came face to face with Queen Gwen. "Gwen, don't be daft." Came the familiar pleading voice of her brother. "No. Merlin is my friend to. I will not abandon him. No matter what you say." She replied, fire lacing her voice. "No, absolutely not. I need somebody to look after Camelot-"Arthur's voice fell short as his wife glared at him and mounted a horse of her own ("When did that get there?" "Shut up Gwaine!") before smiling sweetly and forcing her horse into a trot. The Knights watched her get ahead befor stirring their horses to life. Hours into the journey, they had all relaxed slightly, though their friend was still on their minds.

Merlin cried out in pain as, once again, Morgana slashed the knife across his chest. He was strapped to the table and his body was a mixture of fever flushed skin, dirt and blood. His mind was cloudy and his thoughts muddled. "I will ask you again, why do you help Arthur under the disguise?" She snarled at him, leaning in close. Merlin just pursed his lips and shook his head before whimpering at the pain it brought. Morgana screamed out in annoyance and Merlin screamed with her, her magic bringing him blinding pain. She stormed out and left him to his own shallow breaths and distorted mind.

_"SHUT UP! YOU ARE AN UNGRATEFUL MONSTER OF A CHILD! NO WONDER YOUR FATHER LEFT YOU, YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Little Merlin just cried. _


	13. Words

Hi guys! Just so you are aware, I do not own Merlin or Grim Fandango ( which is the game the rhyme is from) but I would love to.

With bony hands I hold my partner

On soulless feet we cross the floor

The music stops as if to answer

An empty knocking at the door

It seems his skin was sweet as mango

When last I held him to my breast

But now we dance this grim fandango

And will four years before we rest.

Merlin remembered the rhythm well. It was what his mother used to say to him, after his sessions with his father and now, sitting in the damp darkness that was endless, he repeated it, over and over. Even with his voice hoarse from screaming; even when it eventually lost itself. Everyday he was dragged out, strapped to a table and tortured. Sometimes though he was strung up by his wrists and whipped to their hearts content; sometimes they beat him, others they did both. As his voice became quieter, Merlin could feel the madness enter his head and these words were a shield. They reminded his that his torture always ended, that he was always let out. The words were spoken as he was forced out of his home at the age of fifteen; a blessed feeling freedom that came with the words. So Merlin repeated them whilst in his mind, he begged and cried for his friends for Arthur to come and save him. To make him stop saying the words because if he stopped, it could only mean two things. He had either escaped,or he was dead.

Morgana was stood outside the prisoners cell. She had been very surprised that Merlin was this Raven and even more shocked when his shirt was removed. Pale scars almost covered his entire chest. Burn marks created a red skin under the white crosses that marked him. She had wondered for weeks now why he had those marks and sometimes, when she was tired, she wondered why she was adding to them. From the cell, Morgana could hear the words he always muttered when he was alone. She didn't know from where they originated nor did she know there meaning to Merlin. Looking through the small cell window ,that was too small to let any light in, Morgana could just see the outline of Merlin's frail body. It shook was a lot of force but was curled in on itself, making him seem smaller then he actually was. And for some reason, Morgana couldn't understand why a feeling of sadness washed over her.

The following morning, found Merlin, Morgana and a couple of guards outside in the heavy rain. All could hear Merlin's pained whimpers as the rain mashed into his damaged back. The guards through him roughly to the ground and laughed heartedly when the boy screamed loudly at the pain. They picked him up again and found his whimpers silenced. "Well Merlin, it has become obvious to me that you will not talk so I find myself left with no choice other than to kill you." She cried but, to her surprise, Merlin barely reacted. He lifted his head slowly, painfully, and just stared at her with tired eyes. Finding that she couldn't stare at his eyes to long, she turned her head to the makeshift gallows in front of her. Nodding, she watched in fascination as Merlin didn't struggle as he was harshly led towards his death. Morgana's mind stilled though as she heard a soft, broken voice softly sing :

With bony hands I hold my partner

On soulless feet we cross the floor

The music stops as if to answer

An empty knocking at the door

It seems his skin was sweet as mango

When last I held him to my breast

But now we dance this grim fandango

And will four years before we rest.


	14. Saved

Merlin barley flinched as the rope was secured around his taunt neck. All his energy had disappeared and he found himself not caring about his imminent death. Eyes slipping closed, he thought of Camelot and Ealdor, his friends and his family. A lone tear slipped from his eye but he made no noise. Through his watery hearing he heard Morgana issue a command and, with a final sigh, he waited for the lack of air that would quickly overcome him. But it didn't. Around him he could hear metal clashing and men shouting. Pained cries filled the air and when Merlin opened his eyes, they watered up for there, in front of him, were the knights of the round table. Their backs to him, stood in a line , they fought off attackers and when he looked around, Merlin could see no sign of Morgana. The battle was over as soon as it started and Merlin found himself tumbling into large arms. _Percival_. And, despite his efforts, he started to cry.

Percival turned to the sleeping hero beside him. The boy had collapsed out of pain and emotional stress and it was to be expected as, when they had arrived, Morgana was giving the order to pull the rope and it was obvious that Merlin had been tortured. They had, of course, searched the base for Raven but they found nothing but his costume which Percival now carried in his bag. The boy was sweating but the droplets were cold despite the warmth of his skin. His breathing was laboured and he winced every time he breathed or moved. Hastily applied bandages smothered his chest and legs which were visible as he wore no shirt and his trousers were ripped at the knee, offering no cover for his shin or foot. Occasionally he would moan or cry out in pain or fear and every time Percival's heart broke a tiny bit. The attitude around the camp was subdued as each man paid his respect and prayed for their frail friend next to the fire. Tomorrow they were to ride for Camelot but the pace would have to be slow otherwise Merlin could become worse and if that happened, there was a chance he would not survive and, as his fellow knights fell asleep, Percival knew he might die with the boy if that were to happen.


	15. Authors note

Yes guys I am aware this will seem annoying to you but I have a question to ask. Would you like the next one or two chapters to be the last or would you like me to continue on longer than that. If you think I should stop, tell me and give me a suggestion for a new story and if you want me to continue tell me. Please.

bye


	16. Waking up

Elyan startled awake. There was a quiet noise, just by the fire. Lifting his head slowly, his eyes were drawn to a shivering form close to the crackling fire. Merlin. Standing up, he carefully trod around the knights until he reached the servant. The boy was even hotter now but with the heat came the shivers. Every part of Merlin was twitching violently and he occasionally let out a low moan accompanied by mumbled worlds. Suddenly, Merlin's back arched and he let out an animalistic scream, startling all the knights who were by his side in a second. Merlin's words grew clearer and the knights sat helpless as he pleaded to somebody. "Please sir, I..I..I..I didn't mean it! NO! Sssstop...FATHER!"

Arthur stilled. Father? They had all seen scars on Merlin's body but Arthur assumed they were from the torture Merlin had endured but now it seemed like they were the fault of something or someone else. Looking around, Arthur could see tears in his friends eyes as they listened to Merlin scream and plead with his father. It must have been a stepdad or something for Merlin had told Arthur he didn't know who is real dad was. Another part of Arthur's heart broke with Merlin's next exclamation: "I'm a bastard! A stupid, useless bastard! My father didn't want me! PLEASE! Stop..." His voice trailed off into pained moans and his body shook harder. Tears spilled from his eyes, no doubt stinging the cuts on his face. A large hand gently moved him out the way and he looked up to see Percival crouching down beside the boy and gently putting a cold, wet cloth on his forehead and Arthur watched as Merlin sighed and leaned into the cloth, savouring the coolness. "How could he say that about himself?" The heartbroken voice of Gwaine interrupted the silence but his question made them think.

"I think somebody made him say that." Arthur reasoned, making them all snap their heads to him. "Well, think about it. The boy was begging his father not to do something and I know for a fact that Merlin didn't know his biological father so I'm guessing his stepdad or something hurt him and made him say that. It would explain the scars." He continued, watching the knights faces morph into ones of disgust, hatred and anger.

"How could anybody hurt him?" Everybody was surprised by the anger and confusion in Percival's voice. Nobody answered. They were alerted back to Merlin when the boy let out a small groan and his eyes fluttered open. As one they leant back, knowing that Merlin might panic if he felt trapped.

Merlin came back into consciousness with a bang. The pain hit him all at once, making him groan involuntarily. He had been having a dream (more like a nightmare really) about his stepdad when he felt presences above him. His eyes opened slowly but slammed shut again, an orange light making them hurt. After another moment he tried again, his eyes now adjusted. Slowly (for he had a headache) he looked around and saw, to his great joy, his friends. "Welcome ba-" Gwiane's loud voice cut off when Merlin winced in pain. "Welcome back Merlin" came Arthur's quiet, comforting voice.

"It's over?" Gods, he sounded pathetic! "It's really over?" Arthur smiled slightly and nodded his head and Merlin let out a soft, tinkling laugh that quickly turned into shuddering coughs that shook his frail frame violently. Somebody held a cup of water to his lips which he drank sparingly, knowing what would happen if he drank too much. Everyone was silent, gazing happily at their friend but the silence was cut when Leon's voice rang through the clearing. "Merlin, are you the Raven?"


	17. AN two

Guys,I have another question. Would you like me to start a 1950's ish detecive story for Arthur and Merlin? If I did I would still be writing Vigilante so don't worry. Just give me your opinions and I'll do what I can.

Bye


	18. Revelation of secrets

Merlin's rage breathing was the only sound to be heard in the clearing. His eyes were wide, staring at Leon fearfully. "Why would you say that?" He chuckled weakly, hoping to end the tension. He didn't. "It's just that, well, the Raven was taken too but when we searched the place, he wasn't there but his armour was and, when Morgana was about to execute you, surly it would make sense to execute him too?" Leon's voice was grave and his logic was unquestionable. Sighing dejectedly, Merlin hung his head low before speaking once more. "Yes. Yes I am."  
"NO!"  
Arthur's angry voice made him flinch but he was confused. Surly him being the Raven wasn't bad. Then he remembered and by looks of the knights and the way they were moving away and resting their hands on the hilts of their swords, they remembered too. Magic. "Arthur let me explain.."  
"Be quiet sorcerer!" Arthur's loud voice drowned out Merlin's whisper. Tears sprung to his eyes as he gazed down at the man, the traitor, below him. "You have no right to call me that name nor do you have any right to be in Camelot," his voice grew louder as he drew his sword. "Tell me. What are your plans? Who are you working for? Were you sent to kill me? To infiltrate and bring Camelot down from the inside?" With each question he drew closer to the shivering boy until finally his sword rested above his heart. Merlin swallowed audibly.  
"Know sire, that I never wanted to lie to you nor did I ever wish to harm you. Believe me when I say that I use my magic for good and to serve and protect others. I am not just your servant but Camelot's as well. Look at what I am. The Raven; the protector of Camelot. I used magic to do it, just as I have always done and will continue to do." By the end of his speech Merlin had slowly and painfully stood up until he could meet Arthur's eyes. He was actually taller than Arthur but he was hunched over so there piercing gazes met.

Arthur looked closely at the sorcerer and felt his anger slowly diminish until it vanished; the boy shook heavily from exhaustion and fever and it was obvious that he was in pain from the way he was hunched and the way his brow was furrowed in concentration. He was trying to remain standing for Arthur. For him. "Please, sire, show me some mercy and let me explain myself and then do with me as you will. Burn me, stab me or even leave me out here to die but please, hear me out." The boys voice quavered in fear and tiredness but still he presented himself to his king.  
"Don't listen sire. I'm sure this is just a rouse to get you to lower you guard so he can strike. Heck, I bet him and Morgana planned this! Bet he's not even injured!" Leon's voice came again, and the man marched over to Merlin, his sword levelled at his neck. Merlin did nothing but stare at him, sadness dominating his gaze. "Leon, wait. I will listen sorcerer but know this, if you try anything: I will kill you." Arthur stared hard at his servant, willing him not to do anything stupid.

So they listened, all of them. Merlin didn't stop, not even when he could barley keep his eyes open or when his bandages became soaked in blood. He told them how he was born with his magic and why he was sent to Camelot in the first place. They listen with rapt attention when he spoke of Edwin and Nimueh and somehow they managed to listen to how he poisoned Morgana without any incidents. They almost cried with him as he spoke of Freya and nearly laughed when he spoke of the goblin. It was easy to spot that Merlin had missed off parts about his step father but they figured that he would tell them of he needed to. He did tell about his real father, Balinor, and how he was a dragon lord and how it was him that let loose the Great Dragon. That resulted in him being lightly beaten by an angry Arthur but still, Merlin continued. It was when the first rays of the sun danced upon the horizon that he finished, his story leaving them all in awe of him.

Merlin watched as the knights gathered around each other, discussing what to do with him. He had tried so hard to make them understand and, in his heart, he knew he could do no more. All his wounds screamed in agony but he refused to move or do anything magical to ease his pain. He had been beaten by Arthur but he knew that he deserved it because yes, hundreds of lives were lost in the Dragon attack but he was surprised by Arthur's self restraint when it came to some more sensitive subjects such as Morgana. He had noticed that his bandages were soaked through and they itched against his already damaged skin. He still didn't do anything though. The fire was dying so he lit it again, his eyes glowing a soft amber, warmth flooding his system yet it did nothing for the pain. His hazed wondered to the knights only to find them staring at him and he became aware that they had seen and he bowed his head in shame and embarrassment. He hadn't told any of them about his step-father nor anything about Emrys and the prophecies; he was saving that for if he was spared. Out of the corner of his eye hope saw the knights turn to each other once again and he raised his head, happy at the relief it brought to his aching neck. His heart beat faster when all the knights, all his old friends, turned to face him and he flinched when Arthur drew Excalibur slowly. It was their sword and what an irony it would be if he were to die by it. His fluttering heart turned to ice when Arthur's cold voice emerged. "Restrain him."


	19. Decision

Sorry for the long wait guys but here it is! The decision that will decided everything! Hope you like it.

Merlin remembered when he was eleven and his step dad taught him how to build a fire. It was one of the rare moments that he didn't hurt or insult his son but it ended when Merlin made a stupid comment about magic and his father grabbed his body and held it in the fire. He remembered feeling pain and fear but he mostly felt disappointment. It had been his fault and he was disappointed at himself and that was exactly what he was feeling now as his friends (ex-friends?) grabbed his arms in a steel grip and dragged his sagging body towards Arthur. The man's face held no emotion so Merlin couldn't even begin to imagine what he was thinking. Or feeling. When they reached Arthur's feet Percival and Leon dragged him upright, forcing him to stand before his king. Time seemed to slow as Merlin watched, his breath escaping in short, painful pants, as Arthur drew his sword from its scabbard. He turned it in his hand, resting the tip on Merlin's Adam apple. "Merlin, my manservant, you have been found guilty of the crime of using Magic and as a consequence, your life is punishment. Is there anything you wish to say to me before you are put to death?" Arthur's voice was cold, clear, just like the soldier he was. Merlin sighed, tears slowly crawling down his cheeks. "Always for you sire. Anything for you." His voice was no more than a whisper.

Merlin's mind flickered to his alter ego, Raven. He had protected Camelot to the best of his ability and felt no regrets bar not telling Arthur of his magic. If only his step father could have seen him, protecting people. Being strong; being useful. The cries of happiness from people he had saved always put a smile on his face. Now, there would be no protector, no cries of joy from citizens saved in the nick of time. Months ago, he held the sword. Now it had turned on its wielder in a cold twist of tension and betrayal. The sword dug deeper and he couldn't stop the wince. His eyes rose up, watching in sick fascination as the sword swung down,

Down,

Down,

Down,

Stop. What? There! The sword had stopped at the base of his neck, teasing it with a slight amount of pressure. "You would let me kill you, knowing what you are, what you could do?" Arthur's confused voice broke through his thoughts, pulling him back into the real world. The dangerous world. "Why would I stop you? If I did, I wouldn't get very far. I can barely stand, let alone run. No. It would be much better cause you less worry." Knowing that his words were heavily slurred, Merlin bowed his head in a submissive pose, proving to Arthur his words were nothing but the truth. That's why he was surprised that, when his knees buckled, Arthur caught him. When he sunk to the floor, gasping and crying at the sheer agony that overtook him, he couldn't understand why Arthur held onto him, shouting at him to calm down, to hold on. It was completely strange when the knights rushed around, grabbing supplies to help him. Because, why would they? He was a sorcerer, he deserved to die. To be perished from the earth. Wait. No. It couldn't be.. For the first time in years, Merlin felt it. That feeling that had been crushed and beaten by his step-father all them years ago. He understood now, why they helped him, why they didn't hate him for having magic. He wasn't a disgusting sorcerer like he had believed himself to be. He was Raven, the protector of Camelot. He was Emrys, the prophesied warlock that would help bring Magic back. He was Merlin, servant to Arthur and friend to all and finally he had found what had been stolen from him. It brought a tear to his eyes as he thought about it and, as the darkness overtook him, it was the last thing his mind told him.

He had found love.


	20. VERY IMPORTANT!

Okay guys so Vigilante is coming to a close but don't panic! There will be a sequel! However before that I would like to write something else so here I am now, asking you.

What would you like me to write for you?

Tell me a genre, a pairing, a category or even a story idea itself. Please!

Bye


	21. Important AN

I would like to thank you all for being patient and would like to inform you that a new chapter will be posted soon however, to soothe your desire, I have rewritten the first chapter and I will rewrite the others. If you jump back to the chapter Raven, if all has gone correct, the chapter should have changed.


	22. Return to Camelot

Riding back to Camelot was, in no lie, a ride that non of the knights forgot. Not only were there emotions spiralling out of control like a dragon from the sky but Merlin had become worse. A lot worse. His skin was now all but on fire yet he shivered as though he was in the coldest lands upon the earth. He muttered and murmured before screaming and shouting which would dissolve into whimpers before flaring up again. A common subject was his father who, in his slurred speech, he begged to constantly. "Don't hurt me!" He cried. "Please forgive me father!" He yelled as well. The boy on question was sitting in front of Percival as he was the only man able to stop Merlin falling off the horse when he convulsed. Oozing pus, yellow and foul smelling, crept out of his wounds, surrounded by stark red inflammation against his milky white skin. Sweat rolled off him in waves but they were freezing, like rain in winter. All the knights eyes were watery but only Gwaine had tears rolling down his cheeks however he did not make a fuss about it. He cried in silence. When Camelot came into sight, the knights cheered and urged their horses on faster. Like their masters, the horses were eager to return so were only happy to comply. And now, here they were.

Servants shouted in surprise, shock and fear as the knights sprinted past, shouting loud commands to move. At some point, Gwen tagged along, her beautiful blue dress trailing along the dusty floor. There! Gaius's door. They burst in to see Gaius ready to berate them until. He caught sight of his ward twitching and moaning against Percival's chest and sprang to work, ordering Percival to lay him onto the cot by the fire, Gwaine to gather bandages, Leon to go get some water, Gwen to put a cool cloth on Merlin's head with the small amount of water already in the room and Arthur to grab some potions from a shelf in the back of the room. Lovingly, Gaius stroked his wards hair. "Oh my boy, why is it always you?" Gwen looked at him, tears threatening to fall at the sadness on his voice. "I want you all out! No arguments, only Gwen may stay! He needs room and you're not giving it to him! Out!" Gaius's stern voice left no room for argument and, although Arthur wished to stay, it was Gwaine who led him by the arm out of the room. The agonising wait had begun.

Arthur paced furiously and winced when he hear Merlin scream for what seemed to be the millionth time. All the knights lifted their heads from their bowed heads. Placed in that position for the respect it showed. Servants who passed came bearing gifts of water, wine, ale and all manner of food; only the ale had been touched. Gwen had come out once, a lifetime ago, but was struck speechless by the sadness that donned her expression; she had not made an appearance again. Leon had taken Percival away, for the gentle giant had broken down into vicious sobs an hour after leaving the room. Leon had returned hours ago. Nothing was said; there was nothing to say. In the exhaustion that had fallen upon Arthur, he had, one time, imagined blood flowing from the door and now, he refused to look at the piece of wood as though it had offended him.

Merlin was in a world of pain. His very being writhed in fire whilst ice froze his insides slowly and painfully. Every movement brought pain and he knew there were people above him but he didn't think they were helping him as every action they did brought a tidal wave of agony. Weakened as he was he still attempted to fight. He would not let Morgana win! Exhaustion forced itself upon him yet he fought against it, knowing that if he slept he might not wake again. Somebody touched a cut on his chest, causing him to roar in pain and try to jerk away from the tormentor. He was aware that they were speaking to him but their words fell upon death ears and an uncaring mind that couldn't hear them from the pain and wouldn't hear them from stubbornness. Where was Arthur? Why hadn't he come? Merlin was terrified that Arthur was dead, couldn't find him or, what if...

He didn't want to?

Surely he would of come by now? It must be a mistake and with one final scream of pain and one final thought , Merlin fell unconscious. Blissful oblivion.

Hi guys, sorry for abandoning you! I did a long chapter just for it as well. Hop just a question, would anybody like to do an art piece for this? Maybe Merlin in his vigilante suit? I dunno, just a general question.


	23. Nightmares and tears

A/N: I apologise for the very long delay guys. I don't really have an excuse so I won't give you an Old Chestnut but I will try and give you a long chapter!

Dawn broke once again before Arthur and the Knights could see Merlin. Gingerly, they entered Gaius's chambers in complete silence only broken by shocked gasps as their eyes came into contact with their secret protector. Breathing laboured, his chest was smothered in bandages, as was arms; a thick blanket covered him from the waist down. He no longer sweated or convulsed but his skin was flushed from fever and a wet cloth sat against his furrowed brow. Gaius lifted his head from his ward to look with sad eyes at the King and his Knights. "Hello. As you can see, he has improved, even if it is just a little..." Gaius broke off with a heartfelt sigh before continuing once more. "I've bandaged up his injuries and poured about a dozen pain killers down his throat. All I can do now is change the wrappings." He looked disappointed with himself so Gwiane sauntered up to him with a confidence he didn't have and placed a gloved hand on the kindly old man's robes before speaking with a slight Irish accent. "It'll be okay Gaius, he'll pull through, he always does." Gaius just turned back to his ward, repositioned the cloth and resumed his silent vigil.

"Get back here you little shit!" Angry and booming, his father's voice filed their small hut and little Merlin shook in fear as he dived under the table for what seemed to be the hundredth time that hour. He had dropped a plate and his father wasn't happy. It seemed though that luck had run out for Merlin because, just as he leapt for the table, his father's thick boots came down like lightening on his small, frail, bony leg, emitting a snap from the bone and a heart breaking shriek from the boy it belonged to. Showing no remorse, he snatched up the collar of Merlin's shirt before smashing him hard onto the table, making it groan at the sudden weight. Merlin shouted out, his cries louder than his beloved mother's. "You stay there you despicable freak!" With that, he removed his belt with deft hands and brought it quickly down upon his son's chest, bringing tears to the boy's eyes. For what seemed to be years, he continued to bring his belt down, each blow harder than the last until, finally, Merlin cried out no more.

Arthur looked panicked as Merlin thrashed and mumbled, begging for forgiveness. Nothing would wake him or stop the nightmare, making the Knights watch on in horror as their friend struggled even after his rescue. Gaius had been forced to leave, the tears rolling down his cheeks distracting him from his work despite his experience in situations like this. How could something so bad, so traumatic be forced upon this good soul? He had made mistakes, yes, but he definitely didn't deserve this. Pain when awake and haunted by demons when asleep. Merlin's faced scrunched up in pain before he let loose another animalistic howl of pain. Scratching his head with one hand and holding his friends with the other, Arthur wondered if his friend would ever be the same again.

"No! Oh god please no!" Hunith sobbed over the broken body of her precious son. Her husband had run off to the tavern and left her with his 'business', as he called it. Merlin's leg was clearly broken and the lash marks from the belt bled small red droplets constantly. Groaning, he tried to move but whimpered when pain flared up everywhere. Hunith's broken cries quietened down when she saw the frown upon the face of her son and she rushed away to get a wet cloth. "Merlin, please, wake up you idiot!" Wait, that wasn't his mothers voice. What was going on? "Merlin please!" The manly voice continued, scaring him. With a grunt of effort, Merlin's eyes shot open.

Into the land of the awake


End file.
